


stay with me

by radregeneration



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radregeneration/pseuds/radregeneration
Summary: elluka thinks about how she spends her time
Relationships: Elluka Chirclatia | Elluka Clockworker/Mariam Phutapie
Kudos: 1





	stay with me

"Stay with me." 

Elluka stopped redressing, her shoulders slumping involuntarily. She knew if she turned to see Mariam in bed with only the blanket to cover her, her white hair messy from sleep, she wouldn't be able to leave. 

But she had already stayed the night, another night spent wasted. Time with Mariam wasn't wasted, was it? Any time not spent hunting was unproductive, this relationship was unproductive. 

Still, Mariam had been a companion for years, staying by her side without asking many questions. There was nothing here for anymore for Elluka. It was time for her to move on. 

Despite her nagging conscience screaming leave leave leave, despite the unease in her bones when she was at rest- sloth is a sin, so is lust? did you forget? did you forget, Elluka, you idiot?- Despite everything, Elluka slipped out of her clothes and back into bed. 

The small, sleepy smile Mariam gave her as she wrapped her arms around her made her forget anything else. There was only this room, this bed, this woman. For a time, nothing else would matter.


End file.
